Les soucis de la Gazette du sorcier
by Amazing Camille
Summary: Un article sur la Gazette du Sorcier... si vous voulez connaître la vérité c'est ici!


Annonce de l'auteur : Je préviens tout de suite que ceci n'est que de l'humour, que j'adore Harry Potter… et là vous allez vous demandez pourquoi je vous dis sa…et bien vous verrez !

Les soucis de la Gazette du sorcier

Vous avez toujours rêvé de connaître sur ce journal et bien c'est décidé, je vous propose de vous dévoiler le vrai visage de la Gazette. Cette Gazette réputée pour ces bonnes informations, réguliers, et sans mensonge… enfin sans mensonge…c'est ce que vous pensez…Cette Gazette autant intéressante que ennuyante (si, si c'est possible) vous a peut-être pas tout dit, ou encore c'est trompé dans ces informations. Et pourtant ces journalistes sont acharnés dans leur travail, tous issus d'une école de journalisme sorcière, très réputé. Bref tout cela pour vous dire que vous ne connaissez la vérité, la stricte vérité sur ce journal, qui dernièrement n'a pas cessé de raconter des mensonges, sans même s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi je dis sa, vous allez vous demandez , et bien tout simplement pour réparer ces erreurs, et remettre la gloire aux véritables héros, rétablir la vérité.

Tout d'abord ne passons pas par quatre chemin, tout ce qu'on vous a racontez à propos de Harry Potter et sa victoire sur Voldemort (ou vous savez qui…c'est vous qui voyez) c'est complètement faux…et si ! Le véritable héros n'est autre que Neville Londubat… Etonnant, n'es ce pas ?… Et si comme Neville nous la raconter Harry Potter n'est qu'une mauviette, en effet sur le lieu de l'affrontement, il s'est caché, alors que Voldemort lui proposait un combat. Et bien sur Neville est apparu et a prononcé les deux mots : Avada Kedavra, et Voldemort n'était plus (je trouve cette expression stupide…), en gros il était mort.

Bien sur le témoignage de Neville ne vaut rien, mais en même temps personne ne pourra le démontrer car Lord Voldemort (ou vous savez qui…) est mort et Harry Potter, au grand désespoir de ses deux meilleurs amis, a perdu la boule. Et oui le grand Harry Potter, qu'on traitait en héros, en plus d'être une mauviette a perdu la boule (ou encore est devenu fou… c'est vous qui voyez). En effet lors de l'affrontement, il était tellement térrifier, et dès que Neville a prononcé le sort, cela lui a fait un choc. Cependant cela ne fait pas que des malheureux car en effet Gilderoy Lockart est heureux de trouver un nouveau compagnon de jeu. Et qui plus est, n'est autre que le célèbre (mais qui ne le mérite pas) Harry Potter, ou dernièrement appeler l'élu par la Gazette, et la mauviette par…moi. Harry Potter un héros…et moi je suis JKR alors !

Mais ceci n'est rien à ce que je vais vous racontez. Et oui, ce n'est pas fini…décidément pauvre Gazette…qui se trompe totalement en ce moment, d'ailleurs je commence à douter de tout ce qu'ils ont dit avant !

Bref, la Gazette nous a dévoilé, dans un article, il y a très peu de temps, l'apparence de Voldemort (ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres…il a tellement de surnom que je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête). Seulement comme je vous l'ai dit, elle s'est encore trompée, car non celui-ci n'a pas une apparence de fantôme, bien au contraire… et cela m'a surpris moi-même, ce n'est juste qu'un humain. Je tiens de source moldue la vérité, en effet, un moldue l'aurait photographié par inadvertance, d'ailleurs il ne s'est pas qui est Lord Voldemort (quel inculte… je vous jure !). Et donc sur cette photo nous pouvions voir Vous savez qui, habillé normalement, avec un jeans, une casquette (certainement pour faire jeune…car il commence sérieusement à devenir vieux) et des converses. Bref une tenue banale, et puis tout ceci n'a aucun rapport avec un fantôme.

Et puis je pense que vous avez lu les derniers gros titres de la Gazette dernièrement… qui annonce Ron Weasley comme le futur Ministre de la Magie. Ce qui est totalement faux, vu que je connais très bien ce jeune homme, et il passe son temps à dormir…alors lui devenir Ministre, ça ne risque pas, ou alors c'est Hermione Granger (future Mme Weasley, ou encore connue sous le surnom de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout) qui est passée par là, car franchement vous imaginez un faignant en Ministre… Remarque vous me direz on en a déjà eu, alors un de plus ça ne changera pas grand chose.

Enfin après vous avoir énumérer toutes les erreurs et les avoirs rétablies, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je vous laisse. Bonne journée… et j'espère que maintenant vous vous méfierez de la Gazette.


End file.
